Why Did I Ever let You Go?
by Sisi-cat-chan
Summary: Rated for safety. The BladeBreakers are breaking up pernamently. 2 years later, the group goes back to have a reunion. But someone's missing! Where's Tyson? Pairs: TyKa, MaRe, TyOc, OcKe
1. The Strangers

Why did I Ever Let You Go?

SSCC- hello everyone! I have returned BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS A NEW STORY THAT I JUST MADE UP B/C ITS 3 IN THE MORNING AND I STILL HAVE A BUNCH OF ENERGY FROM ICE CREAM!

Tyson- someone should stop her

Rei- dont look at me, i refuse to go near that woman with a 10 foot spear

Max- WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HYPER! HYPER! HYPER! SSCC'S HYPER TOO! YAY!

SSCC- ok you gave Max candy?

Kai- /looks away innocently/

SSCC- /grumbles and locks Max into a closet/ there!

Rei- hey/pouts/ i wanted to go in too

SSCC- believe me Rei, its for the best. besides, i need you here to say the disclaimer

Rei- SSCC doesnt own Beyblades

SSCC- Thank you Rei /unlocks the closet/ here's your reward

Rei- YAY/prances into the closet/

Tyson- o.O ok then that was really disturbing

Kai & SSCC- o.o' /both nod/

Tyson- Enjoy this new fic!

WARNING:

THIS FIC WILL LATER ON CONTAIN SOME BOY/BOY ACTION SO IF NO LIKE, NO READ

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Chapter 1: The Strangers

/Tyson's POV/

I walk out onto the balcony of the hotel room we're staying and stare up the night sky. One day. Just 1 more day of this dream. Then it will be scattered to the wind. I may sound over dramatic, but when you're gonna leave your friends after everything we've been through, it's kinda hard ya know?

Rei, Max, Chief, and even Mr. Sourpuss (a.k.a Kai) have been such wonderful friends and family. Yes family. I've come to think that we really are a family. All because of a sport called Beyblading. If it wasn't f/ that, we would've never met.

I feel a hand on my shoulder to find Max smiling me w/ his famous smile.

"Hey Ty! What ya doing?" he asked.

"Nothing"

I smile him before turning back to the sky.

"I cant believe it" I say without realizing that I said it until I feel Max grip my shoulder rather tight, tight enough f/ it to leave a finger marks on it. Poor shoulder.

"I know" he mummers. "In just 1 more day, the Bladebreakers won't exist anymore. You're going back to Bay City. Kai's staying here in Russia. Rei is going to China. Kenny is going to Australia. And I'm going back to the U.S. Life can be so unfair."

I feel his grip weaken. I turn around to see tears form in his bright blue eyes.

"Maxie… you know that we wont be too far away" I tried to comfort him. Darn it where's Rei when you need him? "We can always email each other, and we can visit too"

"It's still not the same" Max said sighing. "Well, we better get to bed. The awards ceremony is tomorrow. Night Tyson"

"Night Maxie"

Max leaves and I turn back to the stars.

"Please don't let our team ever drift apart" I prayed. "I don't want to be abandoned again"

/normal POV/

Although he didn't know it, two people had heard his prayer. The 2 figures were standing on the roof of the hotel listening to ever word that the blue-haired boy had said.

"I feel sorry f/ him" said one who was shorter than the other.

"Well, we can't really do anything" said the other. "The Boss doesn't like it when we mess w/ his work"

"Still" the short one said. "He's different than the others, so why don't we give him some more time?"

The tall stared the short one like he was insane. "You know if we're caught we'll be in deep trouble? You know that right Kit?"

"Your point?" Kit asked still looking Tyson who had fallen asleep on the balcony.

"…. I like it" said the tall one smirking.

They smirked before jumped down to the balcony where the sleeping boy lay.

"They were right. He really does look like a little angel" said the taller one picking him.

"Oh? Is Mr. Sao falling f/ the blue one?" Kit teased as they entered the hotel room quietly. "You going to date him when this is all over?"

"Shut up!" Sao said a little more loudly he met. "You-know-who would be after my blood if I did anything!"

The noise of Sao's voice caused Tyson to subconsciously snuggle into his chest. They heard shuffling and soon Max stood there looking tired and angry.

"Tyson!" Max wailed rubbing some of the sleep out his eyes. "Can't you be quieter?"

He opened his eyes and stare the strangers who were in their living room holding a sleeping Tyson (A/N- they're in the presidential suite, so they have a bar, a living room and 3 bedrooms. Also this is a high rate hotel, so it's really BIG.). And did the only thing that came to mind; scream.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Kit quickly jumped up and placed his hand over Max's mouth, but he had already woken up Kai, Kenny, and Rei. They ran into the living room all half dressed.

"Max!" Rei cried. "What's going on!"

When he got to the blond he noticed the strangers. Instinctively, he began to growl, making his fangs very noticeable. Kai came in and stopped dead in his tracks. Kenny was cowering behind the sofa.

"Who are you?" Kai demanded a vein twitching near his eye.

"Why should we tell you?" Kit answered smugly.

"'Cause if you don't, it's gonna get a lot more-" Kai started to say before Max cut him off.

"Because we said so!" he said walking slowly forward.

Kit sighed and Sao laid Tyson onto the couch.

"Perhaps another time" Sao said before he and Kit jumped off the balcony leaving the Bladebreakers (except Tyson) completely confused.

SSCC- DONE!

Tyson- What? i was asleep for the whole thing practically!

Kai- SSCC? did that guy touch my Ty-chan?

SSCC- huh yeah? O.O /runs away from an insane Kai/ HELP!

Kai- damn it stay still!

Max & Rei- /still in the closet/

Kenny- Please review /runs off to help SSCC/

Ja Ne!


	2. Parting for Now

SSCC-Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed! i;m just getting really lazy with my other stories, so this is kind of a break from them! .

Kai- will you just get on with the story? no one cares about taht stuff

SSCC- /glares/ i can always change the story so Tyson ends up with someone else

Kai- O.O you wouldn't!

Rei-she would

Max-absolutely

SSCC-/glares at them/ i can always have the closet removed too ya know

Rei & Max- shutting up

SSCC- good. now...Kit will do hte disclaimer!

Kit- why me?can't you makeSao do it/does puppy dog eyes/ please?

SSCC- no! must...resist...cuteness...o hell witit. Sao!do hte disclaimer!

Sao- /sighs/ fine. SSCC doesnt own anyonebut me and Kit, sadly. so please ask her for permission before using us! Thank you!

SSCC- good boy/pets him/

Sao- since whendid ibecome adog!

SSCC- just now, enjoy chapter 2!

Sao- /grumbles/

Chapter 2: Parting for Now

/The next day/

It was a happy and sad day for the Bladebreakers. Happy that they finally had accomplished what they had set out to do after so long, sad that they were splitting and going their separate ways. After the ceremony, they went to dinner and I'll save you the details and skip to when they're done.

"Promise to come visit me!" Max cried into Rei's shirt before hugging Tyson and Kenny.

"You bet!' Tyson said happily.

Kai didn't go over and say good bye. He didn't want to. He vanished down one of Mosocow's alleys.

_See you in a couple of years Tyson_ Kai thought as he entered a black limo that was waiting for him. _hopefully, the next time we meet, we'll be together forever_

/2 year's later/

/In Max's mom's apartment in the U.S. /

"Ok dad" max said to the phone. "I'll call you next time ok? Ok… all right then. Take care. Love you too. Bye"

Sighing, he hung up and walked over to the couched and collapsed onto it. Just when he was about to doze off, the phone rang again.

_Damn it_ Max thought grabbing the phone. _people just can't seem to leave me alone_

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Hey Max! What's up?" said the person on the other side.

"Uh…" Max said looking confused. "Who's calling?"

The person sighed. "Has my voice changed that much? It's me, Rei!"

"Rei!" Max said shocked. "Is that really you! OMG I didn't recognized your voice! Man I missed hearing from you!"

He could hear Rei trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Rei said quickly.

"Right" Max said. "So what's up? Why are you calling me after 2 years? Nothing happened did it?"

"No" said Rei chuckling. "Mr. Dickinson called me yesterday and said that we should do a reunion. Since soon it will be the day the Bladebreakers were formed. And it would be cool to find out what everyone's been up to"

Max's excitement level just hit the ceiling when he heard that Rei say reunion. He couldn't wait to see all of his old friends again. He missed them so much. Kai hadn't called him all. Tyson had sent him monthly emails but suddenly stopped after about year. Rei had sent him some stuff every now and then. Kenny had been sending various emails on how his life was going.

_its really happening_ Max thought happily. _Everyone is coming back! _

"Max?" Rei said. "You still there?"

Max snapped out of his trance and quickly responded with "Yeah I'm still here! So where is the reunion going to be held?"

"Mr. Dickinson said that it would be held in a week from now in Bay City" Rei replied.

"Great! See you soon! I gotta go, I promised mom that I would meet her f/ lunch" Max said.

"Ok! Can't wait to see you! Love you! Bye!" and Rei hung up.

Max, however, just stood there, phone still pressed against his ear. The words 'Love you!' ringing in head.

_after all this time _he thought. _after all this time, he… I still have a chance to say what I could say 2 years ago. Oh Rei. I… I love you too_

/In Australia, in a school dormitory/

"Dizzy? Have you graded all of my reports yet?" Kenny asked as he sat down in front of his laptop w/ a cup of coffee.

"Yes I did Chief. Your spelling is perfect. But you might want to double check your grammar before you turn them in"

"Ok thanks. I'll do it now and then go f/ a walk. I still have about 4 hours until class starts"

Kenny was about half way done w/ his reports when his phone rang.

_who would be calling 4 in the morning? _Kenny wondered as he dragged himself over to the phone. "Hello? Who is calling please?"

"KENNY! I can't believe it's you! Your voice has really changed! Anyway I'm glad you're up, I was afraid that I would wake you up too early" said the person one the other line all in one breath.

"Uh…" Kenny said completely confused. It was 4:15 am, he had least 2 more reports to go over and now this weird person is calling him. "Who are you?"

"Argh! Everyone doesn't recognize me or what! It's Rei!" Rei said angrily into the phone.

"Oh!" Kenny gasped. "Rei! OMG I didn't know it was you! Sorry, I've been up since three correcting my reports so I'm kinda out of it"

"It's ok Chief" Rei laughed. "I understand. So anyways, the reason I'm calling is that Mr. Dickinson called me the other day and said that he wanted to throw a reunion party f/ the Bladebreakers! It's in week so come as soon as you can and it's in Bay City. Just tell Mr. Dickinson your flight number and we'll be there to greet you!"

"That's great!" Kenny said happily. 'I'll be on the next plane over! Can't wait to see everyone! Are Tyson, Max, and Kai going too?"

"I know that Max and Kai are coming, but I can't reach Tyson f/ some reason. I called his grandfather's dojo, but no one answered" Rei said.

"OK! Wonderful! Sorry, but I need to finish these reports so I can turn them in early so I can leave sooner! See you soon!"

"Ok! Bye" click

Kenny was smiling as he sat down his desk and was correcting his reports so fast, you'd think his eyes would pop out.

"I guess that means no walk?" Dizzy asked.

"Right! We need to hand these in and then we need to pack! No time f/ breakfast!"

"Thought so" Dizzy murmured.

/In Russia, in a large house (a.k.a mansion)/

"Sir?" said a servant. "Master Kai?"

The teen in a black tight shirt, a loose white collared shirt over the black one, and jeans stared out the window, watching the snow gently fall.

"Master Kai?" the servant said a little louder snapping Kai out his trance.

"What is it Gustav?" Kai said in his normal cold, emotionless voice.

"Sir, shouldn't you be getting ready to depart to Japan? Your private jet will arrive the airport in just 1 hour"

Kai sighed and nodded and signaled f/ Gustav to leave to pack. As soon as the servant left, Kai went back to looking the snow. Snow reminded Kai of him. The beautiful angel that had saved him from his grandfather's grasp.

_I've waited 2 years and now I finally get to see you again, Tyson. My blue dragon angel_ Kai thought as he pulled out a picture of Tyson who was sitting on a park bench smiling the camera w/ his cutest smile.

Kai smiled the picture and left to catch his flight.

SSCC- done! Yay!

Kai- /stares at picture of Tyson/ Tyson...

SSCC- ...ok then moving on! chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible! so please review! please?

Max, Rei, and Kenny- Ja ne!

Kai- hey! where's Tyson?


	3. Back Together, Almost

SSCC- hey! first off, i want to thank everyone who reviewed! you really make my day! .

Kai-just start with story

Max- Kai! be nice!

Kai-hmm...no

SSCC- dont bother Max /glares at Kai/ i'll just make sure he regrets his rudeness

Max- o ok

lawyer- SSCC doesnt own Beyblades so dont sue her

SSCC- enjoy hte chapter!

Chapter 3: Back together…Almost

/ Tokyo International Airport/

Kai step out of his private jet to find Rei, Max, and Kenny all there to greet him w/ Mr. Dickinson. But someone was missing. Tyson! Where was Tyson? He slowly walked down the stairs waiting f/ Tyson to come out and try and scare him, but Tyson never appeared.

"It's so good to see you Kai!" Max said happily.

Max had grown about foot and his hair was long enough to pull back into a small ponytail. He wore a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. But he still hadn't lost his boyish charm about him. (A/N- and why should he? He's only 16 so is Tyson. Rei and Kai are 17. And Kenny is 15)

"Hn"

"Oh c'mon Kai" said Rei excitedly. "After a 5-7 hour plane ride and 2 years of separation, you'd think that you could say something more"

Rei had his hair the same way it's always been. His clothes were now blue baggy pants and a bright red top (kind of like Ranma's but longer) and a black sash around it. He still had his Yin Yang bandana on and his face still showed the same cat-like features they always had.

"Fine Hi everyone" Kai said sighing. "How have you guys been?"

"You must be a miracle worker Rei" Kenny said holding Dizzy. "You actually got Kai to talk!"

One of Kai's famous death glares sent Kenny fleeing behind Max.

Kenny was the one who had changed the most out of all of them. He didn't have his cute little purple shorts or his shirt and tie. He still had his glasses, but he was actually wearing them in front of his eyes rather then on his head. He now wore a white collared shirt w/ a mild yellow sweater over it, and pale blue jeans.

"You've sure changed a bit Kenny" Kai said smirking. "But still going around w/ your girlfriend of a laptop"

Kenny blushed. "Dizzy isn't my girlfriend! She's just a girl who happens to be my friend"

The rest laughed. Even Kai chuckled a bit. After a while everyone calmed down enough and Kai asked the question he'd wanted to ask.

"Where's Tyson? I noticed that the idiot wasn't running his big mouth" Kai said looking around.

very smooth master/

/shut up Dranzer/

/fine but don't blame me if you guys never get together/

Kai looked Max then to Kenny and then to Rei.

"We don't know" Max said shrugging. "We were going to visit his house right after you landed. B/c he didn't answer any of our calls"

"Well then what are we waiting f?" Kai asked impatiently. "Let's go already! I have to walk around after that stupid stewardess wouldn't leave me alone f/ the whole stupid flight!"

"Ok let's go" Rei said heading f/ the private bus they were all taking.

As they entered the bus, they saw it was actually a camping van. It was a first class camping van that. It had a good size living room, a kitchen off to the side of the living room, a bathroom w/ a shower, and a small room in the back that had 5 beds.

"Wow Mr. D!" Max shouted looking everything. "How did you score this baby?"

Everyone looked him strangely. Max blushed.

"Sorry American slang" he said sitting down on the double sized couch.

"To answer your question Max" Mr. Dickinson said sitting down in one of the big arm chairs. "This happens to be my costume-made road-trip van! I had it made in case I had to travel to any conventions or tournaments that were close so that I couldn't fly, but too far that it would take a couple of days to get to"

"Then why are we in this then?" Kai asked still standing. "Don't tell me looks around you made our 'reunion' a road trip"

"Correct"

Rei, Max, and Kenny cheered. Kai groaned and slumped into the other arm chair.

"What about our schools and stuff?" Kenny asked looking Mr. Dickinson.

"Don't worry, I talked to all of your superiors and they all agreed that it was time to f/ you all to have some fun" Mr. Dickinson said smiling. "Now 1st stop: the Kinomiya residents!"

"Yeah!"

"Hn"

"Tyson! Breakfast!"

Tyson looked up from his book to see his friend Kit comes running over to him.

"C'mon Ty!" Kit said grabbing his wrist. "It's pancakes! Our favorite!"

Tyson just smiled and let him be dragged to the dinning room.

"Where is Sao?" Tyson asked as they sat down. "I thought he was making breakfast"

"Nope" said another figure in Tyson's ear making him yelp in surprise. "I did"

"Ran!" Tyson whined. "Don't do that!"

Ran laughed as he slipped his arms around Tyson's waist and pulling him close. Kit wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Get a room you two" he said grabbing some food and putting it on his plate.

"But then how will you learn?" Ran asked. "No brother of mine is going to be dating without learning the basics of sex"

Tyson and Kit sweat dropped as Sao entered the room. Sao looked at the situation and laughed.

"I think that Kit would be better off if you guys got a room" he said sitting down as well. "Besides, this room is for eating"

"Fine" Tyson said pouting. "C'mon Ran. We'll do this where we won't be criticized!"

SSCC-all done!

Kai- SSCC?

SSCC- yes?

Kai- how could do that to me/deathglare/ TY-CHAN IS MINE! ALL MINEEEE!

Ran- NO! he's mine!

Ran & Kai- /start fighting/

SSCC- hey! guys! stop fighting!

Tyson- /walks in/ hey! what's going on?

Max- i think it would be better if you left

Tyson- o ok, hey Maxie, what to go get ice cream

Max- ice cream? YESSSSSSSSS/Tyson and Max run out to get ice cream/

SSCC- gods i live in a nut house. hey where's Rei?

Kenny- i think he's locked in the closet

Rei- /in hte closet/ help!

SSCC- ok Rei-chan! hang on/turns to readers/ please review!

Ja Ne!


End file.
